Into the Labyrinth of Love
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: Rikkaidai's tennis captain was having a 'sweet' problem about his number one fan that lead him to refrain from confessing to the girl he really liked. Find that out... YukimuraxOC.


**Hi There! This is another one-shot. This is my second time writing a story which is different from what I used to write… I hope that you enjoy this one too… ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TeniPuri except the OCs here. **

* * *

**This one-shot fic is requested and dedicated to:**

**Hitsuzen Nakagauchi**

**This is for you… tee hee hee… You are the only one to find out who I really am. We will definitely talk a lot of things that we both like there. I hope you like this one. ^_^**

* * *

**Into the Labyrinth of Love**

After being hospitalized, joining the National Tournament and lost from the youngest tennis prodigy of Seigaku, Rikkaidai's tennis team went back to their regular activities at school. They felt bad when they lost the game but they were still considered as one of the toughest teams in the world of tennis. Rikkaidai's tennis captain, Yukimura Seiichi vowed that they would come back to the top next year cheering his whole team up.

But now that they needed to freshen up their skills once again, they started practicing in the courts day by day. With Sanada's 'demonic' trainings while Yukimura watched them train.

Yep.

Everything went back to normal for them.

"SEI-I-CHI-kUN!"

Everyone secretly grunted except Yukimura who found the girl a little amusing. Karuhazumi Mitsu was waving her hands outside the fence at him. She was an avid fan of tennis team… and Yukimura, always supporting the team… and Yukimura and always at their tournament… and Yukimura.

Well to put it exactly, she was head over heals to Yukimura and she was so proud to tell it to the world. The regulars didn't like the way she behave for some reason and they couldn't understand why Yukimura was letting her do her way.

"DO YOUR BEST, MY LOVE!" Mitsu shouted bringing her hands to her lips.

Sanada was somehow pissed on her action so he faced the girl, "can you please shout a little lower, you are distracting the players." He did say that in a manner that she wouldn't be offended.

The girl pouted on his words, "but, I just want to cheer on my Seiichi-kun." she said crossing her hands in front of her.

The other girls who were also glaring at her were pissed on her behavior. But no one seemed to stop her on her ill-behaviour.

"Let her, Genichiro." Yukimura said tapping his shoulder.

"But Seichi-" He tried to protest but Yukimura just shook his head. The vice captain just sighed in defeat.

Unfortunately for everyone, Mitsu saw his reaction and began shouting again.

"YOU'RE THE BEST SEIICHI-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

**xxx**

Meanwhile, in the girl's tennis team which was not farther from the boys were also practicing for the Interschool tennis competition a few months from now. The commotion from the boys' tennis team didn't leave their ears as well. They could hear Mitsu's irritating voice across the court.

"That Karuhazumi girl has a soprano voice; she should be joining an opera or something." Koizumi Resha, vice captain of the girl's tennis club said in a monotone voice while eyeing the girl at the boy's team's court.

The captain of the girl's tennis court just shook her head and smiled bitterly at Resha's comment. She tapped her shoulder and said, "Please don't say that, she's just an avid fan of boy's tennis team."

"You're saying that she's an avid fan of the team or to Yukimura-kun?" she looked back at her captain, "Is that what you are saying, Raito-san?"

She flinched on her words. She then looked at the boy's court and stared at their captain and then to Mitsu. She didn't say a word so Resha continued;

"If you don't do anything, he will be taken away before you know it."

"Eh?" she looked at Resha once again meaning that she didn't catch the words the vice captain just said, "What did you say?"

She sighed on their captain's innocence. She hated that attitude of her sometimes but she was unbeatable when she was on the court facing an opponent. She was strict when it came to trainings and practice matches. Well, those were the reason why she stayed with her captain for almost three years of trainings and practices.

* * *

**One week passed:**

"Yanagi-san," Raito called getting the attention of the data master at her side, "Do you have practice again this weekend?"

Yanagi nodded as confirmation, "Why are you asking me that?"

She shrugged, "I am just wondering, that you are practicing to the fullest even though the National tournament has just ended."

The data master also shrugged and said in a calculated manner, "There will be an 80% percent that our team would slack off, and 50% that they would lose the chance of their original strength if we don't practice and 75.6% that they wouldn't do anything if we rest now."

"But… " Raito paused trying to be careful on what to say next, "Yukimura-kun has just been released from the hospital. Do you think that he… deserved a rest?"

Renji Yanagi looked at her, "Don't worry, I'll say that 98.88% that he will be fine, as long as he doesn't overexert himself to the game."

"Okay, I guess… we should follow your lead then. Besides," She smiled at him this time, "we have got an Interschool Tennis Competition to win to."

"Good Luck then," he said looking at the board in front of them, "Buchou will be delighted."

Somehow she felt blushing on his words. She was about to say another word to him but their teacher arrived announcing that their class was about to start.

* * *

**After class:**

She was getting ready for the practice that time when someone approached her.

"Namikaze-san."

Raito looked up to see who it was, "Yukimura-kun," she faced the boy's captain and gave him a smile, "Are you going to practice?"

"Hai." Yukimura smiled back at her, "I was about to ask you the same thing though."

Bluish gray eyes stared at his sapphire blue eyes. She looked away after several seconds as she tugged the strands of her brown hair at the same time, "Well, now I know that your team is working hard, we girls should do the same thing."

Somehow, Yukimura found her cute on her gestured mannerisms at that moment. He liked her doing that to her wavy, shouldered level brown hair. Everytime she was doing that, he always found himself smiling. She was fun to be with and he was always at ease. That's why he liked the girl a lot. His countenance changed as he made his decision.

"Ne, Namikaze-san."

Raito looked at him waiting for his words. The boy's tennis captain became serious as he stared at the girl.

"You see… there's something that I-"

"Seiichi-kun!"

Both of them looked at the person who spoke last. Yukimura sighed as he saw Mitsu running towards them. Raito just stared at the girl who finally approached Yukimura and clung her arms into his. To her surprised, the girl glared at her for a while before giving her a sweet smile.

"Why Namikaze-chan? Do you have a business with my husband?"

Both captains of tennis club were shocked on her words. Yukimura was the first to react;

"Your… husband?"

Mitsu looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Yes… I am your humble wife… my love." With that she suddenly leaned upward to give him a peck on the cheek.

Yukimura was a bit shocked while Raito was frozen on her place she was standing, her eyes also widened in shock. She quickly looked away when she knew that his eyes were staring at her.

The girl blushed and shrieked; "Now I am really your wife. I've got to kiss my husband finally."

Yukimura tried to let go from her grip, "ano… Karuhazumi-san, I think you should-"

"Ah! Hidoi na!" she stopped him from talking, "You should call me Mitsu, I am your wife now remember?"

He closed his eyes as he sweat dropped, "But… but I…"

"S-sumimasen, I… I think I should go now." Raito interrupted them. She bowed herself as she started to walk away.

Yukimura just stared at Raito leaving the area. He thought about it but he had imagined that he saw her feeling hurt a little.

Or maybe he was just imagining things at all. He simply sighed as he looked at the girl who was clinging to him. Mitsu's head was on his arm while leaning on it. Having all the smile in the world.

* * *

**Few days passed:**

Things couldn't get worst, could they? Ever since Mitsu thought of him as her husband and her as his wife, she kept boasting the fact to everyone making them irritate on her claims. The girl was obviously obsessed with Yukimura and she didn't care if she had already crossing the line.

Everyone hated her but she didn't care. Someone tried to stop her delusions but she ignored them. Even the regulars tried to act like she was a normal avid fan but she just talked back at them. She was not actually listening to anyone if they were not Yukimura.

**Xxx**

"That's the point buchou! She's a nag," Kirihara retorted one day. The Rikkaidai's ace was complaining about the girl's behavior to Yukimura along with Marui and Kuwahara, "She doesn't listen to us."

"She's getting on our nerves; can I tie her with my 'rope'… a tight one?" Marui commented while eating his cake at the same time.

"Baka! You can not use your skills on her." Kirihara butted in who misunderstood his words.

"I am not talking about my skills… I mean the real one." Marui made it clear to him.

Before Kirihara or Kuwahara talked Yukimura interrupted them;

"No one's going to tie her okay… she's just an avid fan."

Jackal replied to the captain's words, "Are you sure about this, buchou? I mean not the tying thing. Are you just going to let the rumors go on like this?"

"Jackal's right, Seiichi," Sanada said approaching them, "You should do something about this. She's claiming that she's your wife to everyone."

"Those rumors aren't true, Genichiro" Yukimura faced him, "It won't affect me."

"But it does to someone." Renji said joining the conversation.

"What do you mean, Yanagi-senpai?" Kirihara asked his senpai.

The data analyzer just shrugged but decided to continue his thoughts, "There will be 90% that those rumors will spread wider if Yukimura-buchou wouldn't do something to stop it and 70% that Karuhazumi-san will do another stunt in the future."

"Yanagi's right too," The vice captain looked at Yukimura, "there will be a chance that they will believe it's true. You are not doing anything to stop this."

"Buchou… I think you should do something… Or else… someone will be definitely hurt if you let it like this." Marui said trying to convince him.

Yukimura just looked down when he heard Bunta's words. Everyone eyed him as they waited for his reply.

"Minna…"

They remained silent as they still waited for his next words. But a smile of demigod was placed on his face as he looked up again. With his eyes closed, he finally replied to them.

"50 laps around the court," he said, "now." His last words were somewhat dangerous that they started to run laps before he increased the number.

"That was a pretty scapegoat, huh?" Sanada commented him.

"Not really." Yukimura said as he sat on the bench and intertwined his fingers in front of him. He looked from a certain area and thought hard, "They were right, anyway. I can't let things happen the way it already is."

"You are coming to your senses."

"But how am I going to tell Karuhazumi-san without hurting her?"

"She's not that weak not to accept it," Sanada replied, "How are you going to get on with your original plan without solving this first?"

"I know," Yukimura said becoming more serious that he already was, "You don't have to repeat it."

* * *

**One Week Passed:**

Another week passed. They went on with their trainings and practices like usual and the girls were still cheering on them with the so called 'wife' of Yukimura. The girl became more intimate with him like giving him a towel after a practice or waiting for him at the school gate but due to being friendly with the others, especially not related to tennis and girls he just couldn't reject her perfectly yet.

He was just too kind.

And he noticed something.

Raito was avoiding him for some reason. Or maybe he knew why… somehow. But he couldn't blame the girl. He hadn't started his plan yet but he felt that he was failing without even trying. He was not that type of guy. Giving up was not in his dictionary list. In fact he refused to lose in any kind of battle. And if this was a battle that he needed to go against with then he would gladly accept.

**Xxx**

"Matte, Namikaze-san!"

Raito looked behind her only to see the boy's tennis captain running towards her. She waited for the boy to reach her and smiled;

"Do you something to tell me, Yukimura-kun?"

"Yeah, Yanagi told me that you canceled today's practice."

Raito nodded. She was being told by Resha that the vice captain told Renji about her plans for today. She was planning to go to the national library in Tokyo to search for more information about their opponents. Their own data analyzer, Taito Suki gathered enough information about their opponent but they haven't got enough footage on how they played. She told the team that she would go to Tokyo and learned about their playing style. She would save some on her file and shared them to the others later. It would be fine as she was going to gather them through searching. Resha and Suki volunteered to come with her but she rejected them telling them that she could go by herself. She decided to cancel the practice for today and get ready for a tough one for tomorrow.

"Want me to go with you?"

She was cut on her reverie when the blue haired boy spoke, "Eh?"

"To the National Library, of course."

She looked away which the boy noticed, "B-but you have practice with your team."

"I told them I'll be out for a minute."

"Yukimura-kun…" She pronounced his name with hints of disbelieved tone.

Yukimura smiled at her, "I lied but I did tell them that I'll go off to see you."

She blushed a little. She turned around and said, "I-I need to go… I am sorry for wasting your time." but before she could get away, Yukimura grabbed her wrist making the girl look at him once again. The boy's tennis captain wore a serious look on his face as he talked;

"Namikaze-san…" he started making her eyes lock to him, "After all of this… there is something-"

"Seiichi-kun! There you are!"

His eyes widened as he heard someone's voice same as the girls'. Mitsu was running towards them and somehow she didn't like the scene that she was seeing. She quickly approached the two as she noticed their hands together.

"Hey! Namikaze-chan, why are you holding my beloved's Seiichi's hand?" she retorted eyeing their hands.

Raito quickly grabbed her hand from Yukimura and looked away, "It's not what you think."

Mitsu looked at her and then grabbed Yukimura's hand instead, "I should be the one, his wife has the right to hold his hands. They belong to me."

"Karuhazumi-san!"

"Mitsu! Call me Mitsu!" Mitsu eyed the boy, "Your girlfriend is telling you to call me that," then she looked at Raito who was still shocked, "I am sorry Namikaze-chan, no matter how popular you are to other boys you can not win the heart of my man. He's already taken so… back. off."

Her eyes widened and she couldn't react on her words. She looked at them, Mitsu was smirking. The girl had lots of guts to tell her thoughts on her face while she couldn't read Yukimura's mind. She also noticed that they were getting a lot of attention from the school gate and she didn't want another rumor to spread. Without any hesitation, she simply bowed in front of them and said, "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She should award herself of being able to smile at them before walking to her destination.

Mitsu looked at the retreating back of the girl's tennis team.

"Hard on the tennis court but soft on the outside," Mitsu commented, "I can easily deal with her outside." She said gripping the arm of Yukimura tighter.

"You have gone too far."

"Eh?" Mitsu looked at him, "What are you talking about Seiichi-kun?"

"Karuhazumi-san, I am sorry but this is too much." Yukimura said. His reaction was still unreadable that made the girl tilt her head to her side. The boy pulled his arm from her and faced her seriously, "Please, stop spreading the false rumors already. You are hurting someone else."

Mitsu was shocked on his words and shortly replied, "What? I am not hurting someone else. Seiichi-kun, I am just proud of having you-"

"You have me as you fan not your wife or girlfriend or anything," He said looking at her finally making the girl flinch, "You are crossing the line so please stop doing this that others might believe."

"Seiichi-kun…"

"I am happy about having to see you everyday at courts just to cheer on our team and you always support me," Yukimura said tapping her shoulder, "but that is the only thing that I am always proud of."

Mitsu flinched on the sudden contact. She felt her tears were about to fall, "But I really admire you, I did all those things just for you to notice me. Why can't you see me?"

"Actually you did but it's not the way I expected you to do," Yukimura said, "I am sorry, Mitsu-san."

Upon hearing her name, she quickly reached for him and gave him a tight embrace, "Seiichi-kun, Seiichi-kun, I really love you, I really have." She buried her face to his chest to hide the tears that were forming on her.

Yukimura smiled as he tapped the girl's head. He looked around as he saw the regulars as well as the girl's team joining to commotion. _This is so hard, I can't believe this. _He nodded when he saw Sanada and then talked, "Thank you but I can't reciprocate your love," with that he hugged the girl back making the girl shock on his actions, "We are going to hurt ourselves further if we don't stop besides, I already hurt the girl I love making myself hurt in the process as well."

Mitsu pulled away as she wiped her tears, "I can't believe this. After all my efforts..."

Yumikura stared at her and apologized for the last time. He felt sorry for the girl and somehow the others who witnessed the scene felt the same for her. Knowing the girl understood him, he felt a nail being pulled out from his chest. He sighed of relief after that.

"Buchou!" Renji called him making everyone to look at his direction, "I guess you should follow her now."

Yumikura looked at Yanagi, everyone wore the same reaction. He also looked at the girl in front of her who had calmed down a little. He looked at Sanada last earning a nod from his vice captain. He smiled back at his team and planned to go not forgetting to remind them something;

"Everyone get back to practice before I let you run laps for a hundred." With that, he ran off.

Sanada just closed his eyes, "Strict as ever," he then opened his eyes and looked at the regulars, "Well, you heard the captain, now get back to practice!"

"Hai!"

Mitsu looked at the retreating back of Yukimura. That was the end of trying to win him but that didn't mean that she would stop cheering on the whole team maybe in the future… she would really find her real husband in the club.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

She was on her way to the National library. She went a couple of minutes ride on the train thinking on what had happened back then. She felt upset today. She knew that the rumors were false but somehow seeing them together felt like a pain in her heart. She bit her lower lip. Good thing no one would able to see her weak side and she felt secured that she was away from their school. She felt sad because Yukimura just let things go that way. He didn't do anything so people would definitely misunderstand their relationship.

She hated to admit it but she had feared that she could be one of them.

Before she could think of anything else, she quickly brushed off her worries and continued walking. After twenty minutes of walking she finally, reached the entrance of the library but before she could even grabbed the doorknob, someone grabbed her hand and swiftly spun her around. She was shocked to see who it was.

"Y-yukimura-kun!"

Yukimura was breathing really hard. Her hand was still holding his and then she came to the conclusion that the boy ran all the way from the train station;

"W-what are you doing here? Why did you run?" She asked consecutively walking a little closer to him, "Why are you overexerting yourself like this again?"

Yumikura looked at her and smiled when he calmed down a bit, "First, I remembered telling you that I would like to go with you. Second, you walked fast so I needed to catch up with you. And third, I am strong enough to endure such meters to run to."

Raito was not convinced on his third answer, "Still you should have taken care of yourself." She tapped his shoulder.

Yukimura saw the concerned look on her face making his smile wider, "Namikaze-san is worried about me."

Raito blushed on his words, "O-of course I am worried what if-"

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence when the blue-haired boy suddenly hugged her. She gasped on the sudden contact, "Y-yukimura-kun? W-what are you doing?"

"Everything's fine now and I know that you are going to take care of me anyway."

She blushed even more, "W-what are you saying? L-let go of me… We are at the entrance of the library."

That gave him a hint. He saw a block at the corner which was invisible to the people. He took her there so that they could talk privately. Before the girl could speak, he pinned her on the wall making the girl to look at him.

"You are almost perfect in my eyes don't you know that?" he said as he stared at her bluish grey eyes. She was totally lost of words so he continued, "I am always meaning to tell you my feelings for a couple of times but situations wouldn't let me."

She was able to look at him with a blush on her face, "W-what about Karuhazumi-san-"

She was cut once again when the boy leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked on his actions. She gripped his shirt while still trembling. It was her first kiss for goodness sake. She was left agape when Yukimura left her lips.

"I wouldn't be able to do that if she's in our way."

She stared at his serious yet fond look on his eyes. Everything that happening now was unbelievable for her. She flinched a little when Yukimura touched her left cheek;

"I have fallen in love with you," he said giving her the best smile he had and continued, "Raito."

She was shocked on two things, "S-seiichi… kun…" No make those three things. First was his sudden confession, second, calling her given name for the first time and third her calling his given name for the first time. Yukimura touched both of her cheek now. She realized that she was crying now. She felt pathetic in front of Yukimura. She looked down but Yukimura leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hmmm… so Raito is jealous of Mitsu-san, huh?"

She pouted on his words ignoring him calling the girl on her first name as well, "Baka… you are so slow about clearing things."

"Gomen," he said and then smirked still their forehead were against each other, "and Raito has this weak side shown to me."

She leaned back and leaned on the wall once again. Looking away from him as her blush was still present, "It's… it's all your fault."

He smiled but he needed to confirm something from her, "You haven't answered me yet."

She took the courage to look at him. Blushing, she gave the boy a tight hug as she leaned her face to his chest, "Is this… enough for an answer?"

Yukimura smiled as he hugged the girl back, "Hmmm… I guess so."

"Seiichi-kun no Baka." _I love you too. _She thought the second one but was not ready to voice it out yet. She was planning to surprise him in the future. But knowing that Yukimura was satisfied on her hug, she knew that the boy's tennis captain understood her answer.

That it was enough for the day.

Raito let go from the hug that she started and looked at her boyfriend, "I need to go the library now."

"We," he corrected and held her hand while the other was busy tugging some strands of her hair to her ear, "I'll help you search."

Raito smiled at him and felt nice on his simple gesture. She nodded and walked away from that corner and entered the large building in front of them with their hands intertwined with each other.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! How was this one-shot? I am not pretty sure about this since this is my first time writing another school besides Seigaku. I hope Yukimura was not Ooc here. I did my best to portray his character. So I totally hope. **

**Anyway, to Hitsuzen Nakagauchi, I hope you like it too… I kinda mentioned more Oc's here and I hope you won't mind that. Tee hee hee. Thank you very much for entrusting Yukimura to me… ^_^**

**Reviews please… I want to hear your thoughts if this story was also paid off… Do I have the ability to write other stories aside from RyoSaku ones? Thank you once again… ^_^ **

**~MitsukiJunko~**


End file.
